


december 16th: beneath the milky twilight

by watergator



Series: december fic advent 2019 [16]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: prompt: snoggingdan likes kissing phil
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: december fic advent 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559341
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137





	december 16th: beneath the milky twilight

Kissing Phil feels like magic.

It feels like he’s having his breath taken away as well as having a whole new reason to breathe all in the same second.

Phil’s lips are soft, sweet and heart shaped, pressing against his. They’re wet and spit slicked and as Dan reaches up and cradles the back of his weird alien shaped head, he threads his fingers through long, inky black hair.

Kissing Phil feelings like fireworks. They start in his belly; a little flame ignites and as soon as Phil is giving him that beautiful and devoted attention he so desperately craves, it’s like the rocket goes off and launches itself right into his chest where his heart is exploding with colour and sparkle, and glitter pulses through his veins.

He wants to kiss Phil maybe forever if he could. If he could no longer rely on air, no longer needed it to survive then he’d happily kiss Phil for as long as time allowed them, even when they got old and grey. Even when there would be wrinkles between the crevases of their skin and their bones ached and creaked, he’d still kiss Phil with every ounce of want he had pulsing through him.

Phil is a good kisser.

He’s got no real skill; he kisses and licks and nips like he’s playing a video game; jumpy and all over the place with a wandering curiously. Phil will happily go off course just for his own pleasure, and Dan is no exception.

He kisses his lips, his nose, he forehead and his chin. He kisses at his neck and his collarbone and every inch of skin he can find exposed.

Dan’s pushing him off and making huffy little noises as he allows himself to breathe.

Phil sits up, straddling him where they’re sprawled out on his bed and Dan smiles at him. He can feel his face go red with the heat as Phil looks down at him with such intensity, he’s sure Phil could burn holes through him if he tried hard enough.

Instead he’s making a whiny noise; impatient and wanting and a little bit greedy and Dan blows air out of his nose, the only real energy he has to muster up the best laugh he can.

He spreads his legs and Phil shuffles down them, resembling some greedy animal that’s gone wide eyed and drooling at the mouth.

He feels the waistband of his pants ping against his skin as Phil hurriedly tugs them down. 

His heart kicks against his chest and he sucks in a breath through his teeth as he feels his cock exposed to the open air of the room. 

Phil’s breath tickles his skin and he can’t help but giggle. He peers down to see Phil, inches away from him, watching in awe as his cock slaps against his belly with a little wiggle.

“Stop laughing at me,” Dan croaks. He’s not sure at which point his voice had gotten so husky, but the building arousal probably hadn’t made it any better.

Phil grins, cat like and all, and places a little kiss at the head of his dick, no hesitation whatsoever.

Dan gasps, a little harder than intended at the intensity of it all.

He presses his head deep into the pillow behind him as he mentally braces himself for what’s to come.

His cock is enveloped in a warmth that makes his toes curl.

He finds the confidence within himself to lift his head and take a look at the scene between his legs.

Phil’s pretty pink lips are stretched around him, eyes fluttered shut and his hair is sticking to his forehead that turns up the heat of it all, just a notch.

Phil must feel Dan starting at him, as he opens his eyes and looks at him, dead on, cock stuffed in his gob still.

They keep watching one another when Phil starts to move, bobbing his head up and down, taking as much as he can into his mouth, using that skilful right hand of his to do the rest whilst his left grips at his hip, fingernails making little half moon shapes into his skin.

It feels good. Maybe too good to be true. Phil knows how to work a cock with each lick and suck and touch, that it makes Dan wonder how he got so damn good at it to begin with.

He starts to think of all the guys Phil got to practice on before him; all the dicks he’s sucked with the same fierce intensity as he is now, but Dan shoves those thoughts out of his head.

It doesn’t matter what cocks he  _ has _ sucked before, because right now he’s sucking  _ his _ cock, and it feels to fucking fantastic to care.

Phil’s slowing down. His mouth is tight around his hardness but right now it’s like a slow moving. Spit and precum is dribbling down him, a stark coolness to the heat he’s feeling, but it’s not long before Phil is licking it back up, obscene noises and all like he’s some semi professional porn star.

Dan can’t watch anymore; the sight of him taking him in his mouth it too much to bare as he flings an arm over his eyes and stifles his moans whilst biting down so hard on his bottom lip, he might as well draw blood.

He can  _ feel  _ the noises Phil’s making, and if he continues like that he knows he’s not too far away from his orgasm. Phil’s throat vibrates and the head of his dick absorbs it and it shoots through him like a hot flame.

Phil’s working him faster again, regaining speed and stamina and his hand flies over the few inches of his base whilst his head sucks at his head like he’s begging for Dan to come.

He can feel it now, his balls grow tight and his ass clenches. His fingers find their way into the bedsheets and he’s gripping onto dear life, he’s sure his knuckles have turned a ghostly white.

He’s trying hard not to give into temptation and buck his hips and let his dick slip down that throat he can just about almost feel, but Phil’s hand on his hip steadies him and he digs his heels into the mattress as he feels his climax hurtle towards him like a high speed train.

And it does.

It slams into him, not enough time to give a proper warning, his ears ring and his jaw goes slack. He just about hears Phil make a choked off spluttering sound as he lets out a high and breathy moan. He feels his wet dick fly out of Phil’s mouth as he shoots his come. It falls against his stomach with a filthy wet slap that earns a little happy moan from Phil after a very pornagraphic gulp that insinuates what he’s done.

He’s still catching his breath when Phil flops beside him with a long, drawn out sigh, crushing Dan’s arm in the process.

He wiggles it but Phil makes no effort to move. 

He turns his head to look at him, his eyes are shut and his lips are parted as he lets out slow and even breath, the evidence that sleep is imminent.

He won’t wake him, Dan thinks. His pants are still tenting still but he knows they’re in no real rush to return any favours; they still have time to kiss and fuck and mess around some more.

Dan finds himself smiling. He likes he gets to do this now. He’s in bed, naked from the waist down with a boy he really likes, just having his dick sucked by said boy.

His fingers work their way into his messy hair, pushing it out of his eyes, just as Phil cracks open one eye, looking up with a sleepy kind of grin.

“You’re good at that,” Dan whispers. He feels like the rest of the world has been stripped away and it’s just them here, bare naked and alone in the world.

Phil hums, his eyes close and he buries his nose into the sleeve of his t-shirt.

It feels nice, having Phil curled up beside him, smile still evident from where he’s hiding in the squishy softness of his bicep.

Dan remembers how when he was younger, more afraid of more unsure of the world, when the niggling thought of  _ boys _ and  _ gay  _ would spike his anxiety and put fear into his heart, and how the other children would use those words as insults to dig at him, each painful stab and jab would make him retreat further and further away inside of himself.

He trusts Phil so much with his life. He loves and adores this boy that makes him feel so unashamedly gay. He loves that Phil likes him and all his bits. 

He remembers how in school the boys would give him looks and sneers about how disgustingly  _ queer _ he was with jokes about how he wanted them to suck his dick and vice versa. The thought had made his stomach crawl and tears to burn behind his eyes until he got home and would sob his hatred into his pillow.

Hatred for those dickheads and mainly for himself.

But Dan didn’t feel like that with Phil.

Phil made him feel safe, love and accepted. Phil could kiss him, make him feel good and swallow down his come and not feel afraid to enjoy the feeling.

And later on when Phil will stop being a lazy old man, Dan will kiss him again, maybe return the favour and taste his orgasm on his tongue - maybe end up with his cock in his ass, or whichever way around they wanted it, because they were gay together, and Dan wasn’t ashamed anymore to want to enjoy it, blowjobs and all.

He leans over and kisses the top of Phil’s head and shuts his eyes, and welcomes sleep to come.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
